


When Castiel got bullied

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel highschool au, M/M, Self Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural highschool au, Trigger warning maybe, cute Desiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are in highschool and they're dating. Cas gets bullied for it, and no one knows Dean is even gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Castiel got bullied

Castiel looked up at the 3 boys from the football team.  
"You fucking fag." one said. The others laughed. Castiel, though, didn't think it was very funny at all. One of the guys pushed Castiel to the ground and caused the others to laugh.  
"Just, leave me alone. Please." Castiel said.  
"Aww, why Cassie?" The all said in a fake sad voice. Cas bit his lip and got up. He started to walk away, but the biggest guy grabbed him back.  
"Who's gonna save you now, Cassie?" He asked. Castiel shot a glance at Dean across the hall. He was talking to some guy about that game last night, not knowing what was happening to Cas.  
"I wish my boyfriend would save me." Cas mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. The boys followed his gaze at Dean.  
"Oh, so in your fucked up little mind you're dating Dean Winchester. Yeah right." The guy laughed.  
"He's not my boyfriend. You - you don't know my boyfriend and he doesn't want me to tell anyone." Cas mumbled.  
"Okay, so basically your boyfriend doesn't like you, let alone love you." The guy said. Cas ran into the bathroom and locked himself in the stall.  
Dean looked over at Castiel's locker, where he had been just minutes before he started the conversation with Dylan. Cas wasn't there and that worried him a bit.  
"Cas." Fell from Dean's lips before he could stop himself.  
"Who?" Dylan asked.  
"Uh, I don't know. Just random thinking. I'm gonna go see something really quick. Dean ran over to where the three guys on the football team stood.  
"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean demanded.  
"You mean the fag, he ran to the bathroom crying about his boyfriend not loving him or what ever." He said. Dean clenched his fists at his side. Dean was the strongest guy at the school, so naturally everyone was scared of him. He grabbed the guys jacket and pushed him against the locker.  
"If you ever so much as go near him ever again, I swear I'll rip your throat out." Dean said and pushed him away. Dean ran into the bathroom and looked through all the cracks until he got to the last stall and Cas was curled up in the corner crying.  
"Baby boy, open up." He said.  
"No." Cas chocked out, "You don't love me."  
"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard in my entire 17 years of living." Dean said. Cas sniffled.  
"Dean, you don't let me tell anyone that we're dating. I have to deal with seeing random girls flirt with you every day all day." Cas cried. Dean felt some tears prick his eyes.  
"Y-you know I'd never ever go for any of them. They aren't my type." He said. Cas still wouldn't open up.  
"Please open the door." Dean said.  
"No."  
"Fine." Dean said before crawling under the door. He wrapped his arms around Cas.  
"I love you." Dean mumbled.  
"I love you to, Dean."  
"Cas, can I tell you something?" Dean asked.  
"Anything."  
"I'm going to go out there and I'm going to tell everyone that I'm taken by the most amazing, perfect, sweet, boyfriend I have." Dean mumbled into Cas' hair.  
"D-Dean, I th-think I need to go to the nurse." Castiel said.  
"Why, babe?" Dean asked. Castiel held up his arm and that's when Dean saw it. His arm had been scratched all the way from the crease of his elbow and down to his wrist. He had blood all over his chest.  
"Cas, what did you do?" Dean asked as he pulled Cas off the ground.  
"I- uh- I felt like shit s-so I scratched up my arm. It felt better than what they said to me. It felt better." He mumbled. Dean pulled Cas into his chest and carried him to the nurses office. He got stares the entire way, but he just kept whispering "I love you"'s to Cas. The nurse wrapped his arm, and they both went to Dean's house to watch some movies. You


End file.
